10069: What he never had
by MinutesofSilence
Summary: 10069 Yaoi fanfic , don't like yaoi don't read. NO FLAME PLEASE! By: ArmeYamasaki17


_**Hiya! Im ArmeYamasaki17 , MinutesofSilence is my older brother. I'm going to take over this account for awhile~ Sorry if its Yaoi! (and for my wrong grammar good thing someine's helping me~!) Dont like don't read~! NOOO FLAMING PLEASE~! SORRY IF ITS OOC!**_

* * *

Everyone abandoned him. They kicked him out and mutated him until he no nothing about "mercy."He decided to get revenge. He killed the whole Estrangeo Famligia. He laughed and smiled sadistically as the people plead for mercy. He gave none. He never cared. People screaming, crying and dying pleased him. He's a demon. He began to hate mafia… because of mafia he was used as a lab rat… because of mafia everyone hated him. Because if mafia…Because of Mafia…His life was ruined. His blood boils whenever he remembers all those painful memories. So he decided to bury them in the deepest darkest abyss that was inside him. Until…..

_He came….._

A boy who was 2-3 years older than him, with wihte spiky hair and a weird-looking purple tattoo on his right cheek, just under his eyes. The said boy was wearing white t-shirt and black pants. He smiled at him happily as if he never met any problems in his life.

"Ciao~!"

He was the first person to greet him warmly. He was quite confused and doubted the albino. He must be an enemy, trying to fool him. Heh , well he's out of luck. Mukuro will NEVER fall right into the boy's little trap. But the boy was sensitive and sensed the discomfort he bought him so he smiled happily and warmly again.

"Don't worry you can trust me 'kay~?"

Mukuro didn't believe in this boy. 'It's better to be safe than to be sorry' he thought. He's just going to observe and toy around and see what happens. So he just simply nodded. The albino smiled at him again and asked.

"What's your name?"

He was hesitant at first. Should he tell him his name? Would it be alright? A part of him says yes, he should and a part of him says no, he shouldn't. After a few minutes of debating whether he should tell it or not he sighed softly and he replied with a soft but melancholic voice, as if the entire burden in the world weighed upon his shoulders.

"Mukuro…..My name's Mukuro…"

The other boy smiled. He always did and that irritated Mukuro a bit. He wanted to ask the other boy the reason he smiles. For him it's annoying and at the same time unfair. Unfair because of all the pain and darkness that he keeps inside. Not even a genuine smile could pass on his lips.

"I'm Byakuran…nice to meet you! Hey what took you so long to answer my question?"

Mukuro avoided that question.

He doesn't want to answer the albino, so in response he just stared at him and kept quiet. Byakuran frowned, Mukuro inwardly grinned.

"Do you have a problem? Are you timid? What's wrong with you? How come your clothes are stained with blood? Where do you live? Do you have any siblings? Oh, are you an Italian?"

Mukuro wanted to kill him. He asks A LOT of questions and he's getting on HIS nerves. Mukuro stopped himself from stabbing the other boy, instead he just gritted his teeth and clenched his knuckles until they became white. He sighed heavily and glared at him. He growled menacingly at Byakuran as if he's going to kill him.

"Shut up…"

Instead of cowering in fear, Byakuran just pouted. This cause the indigo- haired boy became shocked. Whenever he's like that people know that they shouldn't mess with him or there will be a HELL to pay .Literally.

"Maestro! Maestro Byakuran!"

Both boys looked around. They saw a woman who were in her mid 20's, dressed up in a Victorian maid suit, that were running towards Byakuran and came to halt when she was already in front of him.

"Maestro Byakuran! We were looking for you! We panicked when you were not in your gardens!" The woman exclaimed worriedly.

Mukuro just stared at them quietly. At least someone pretends to care about the albino , unlike him who have none. The albino nodded, smiling. Then he turned towards Mukuro and asked.

"Do you want to come with us Mukuro?"

Mukuro don't want to spend time with annoying boy… Besides it's more fun to kill people rather than goofing off with him. Mukuro shooked his head a little.

"No I don't want to…" He replied with a melancholic voice again.

This reply made Byakuran frown. Then he hasn't noticed the maid was looking at him in horror as if he was Grim reaper. He was confused then he remembered. He was stained with blood. He tainted his innocence. But he doesn't care as long as he was having fun. That all matters…right?

"Bontàgraziosa! Child , why are you stained by Death? Pardon , my intrudence but you shall come with Maestro Byakuran and wash away the mark Death had left on you..."

This made the him twitched. He DIDN'T want to be with BYAKURAN. It sucks spending 5 minutes with him for he always asks questions that is making him annoyed and irritated. How unlucky of him to meet this kind of person. Mortals are really useless and know not to argue since they would bug the crap out of him and that would make him more irritated than usual. So he nodded slightly and followed them

Byakuran's house was a few blocks away. He wasn't surprised to see his family's estate. All of the servants lined up and bowed at Byakuran as if he was their God or something. He heard whispers about him but the hell he cares about it anyway. They went upstairs accompanied by a man who looked like he was in his late 30's. He wore a butler suit and a gold family emblemon the right side of his chest. The butler opened the bedroom door of Byakuran's bedroom. It's spacious and extravagant. As expected . They went in and the butler closed the door behind them. The butler went to the bathroom and prepared their bath.

"Maestro , Child please strip your clothes..."

Mukuro did what he was told with no complaint. Byakuran on th other hand insist on having a bath together with Mukuro . The maid agreed . Both boys went to the bathroom and went in the bathtub. The bath tub was as big as a public kid's swimming pool . The water felt warm against Mukuro's naked body. Byakuran's servants was bathing them . Then Mukuro let himself sink to enjoy the warm water. Then he arise , feeling relaxed. After bathing the miad dried their wet , naked bodies and put their robes on. The maid also ruffled their hair one by one. Then they went out of the bathroom and Byakuran's servants dressed them up first and left , along with Mukuro's blood stained clothes.

"Wanna play a game?"

A sudden question from the has nothing to do. It's either he played with him or die out of prefer the 1st one... it doesn't seem bad...as long as Byakuran won't question him much. He nodded and earned another smile from the albino. Byakuran went towards his walk in closet and opened it. He dug deeper and deeper through his clothes as if he was a dog trying to find his buried bone. Mukuro got confused. Didn't he said he want to play? Then why is he searching inside his closet? But nonetheless he just kept quiet. Few minutes later Byakuran went towards Mukuro and handed him a laptop.

"We're going to play choice battle~! Rules are simple defeat the enemy's flame. Just like chess, protect the king at all costs..." Byakuran explained. Mukuro nodded.

"Let's start then~!"

They played the choice battle until it's time for dinner. Win or Lose it doesn't matter anyway to them anyway... as longs as they were having fun at each other's presence.

No fair Muku-chan! You always win!"

"Kufufufu~ Oya Oya...Byakuran's being angry again."

They were playing chocie battle again. Byakuran's 15 while Mukuro's 13. The Family of Byakuran decided to adopt Mukuro since his Dad wants to have another male heir just in case something bad happened to Byakuran. So Mukuro was Byakuran's step brother. They also had a little sister , Shirayuri. Mukuro and Shirayuri are rivals when it comes to Byakuran. But Byakuran was so oblivious that he never noticed. Their love for him is deeper than a sibling love. But Mukuro often wondered if he really loved Byakuran more than a brother. Or is he only feeling a brotherly affection towards him? Or worst maybe he's only feeling lust? Mukuro doesn't know. They were about to start again when Shirayuri barged in. The said girl has long wavy lilac hair and amethyst colored eyes. Shirayuri was just a 10 years old kid.

"Mu , Bya ,Lookie Lookie~!" She exclaimed happily. Both of her brothers turned around and saw her wearing a Romanesque Angel dress (without the wings) with a white flower wreath that sits on her lilac hair perfectly. In fact she looked like an angel.

"Kawaii~! You look perfect Shi-chan!" Byakuran exclaimed happily.

"Kufufufu~ Indeed.." Mukuro agreed.

Shirayuri run towards Byakuran and sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his.

"So does that mean your going to marry me Onii-chan~?" She asked , with a hopeful look written on her face.

Mukuro's eye twitched. 'Damn it! She got ahead of me again!' he thought. Byakuran sweat dropped.

"Uh...It depends Shi-chan..." He answered hestitantly.

"Ok~! I'm going to take that as a yes Bya~!' Shirayuri exclaimed happily as she went out.

"Byakuran?"

"Hmm?"

"Anata wa daisuki , iie, ashiteru dakara anata wa kuroshita..." Mukuro said mockingly. Byakuran laughed.

"Hahaha Baka Baka shee...na~ Muku-chan!" Byakuran said in response.

"Kufufufu~ Shall we continue?" Mukuro asked mockingly. Byakuran smirked.

"Sure..." Byakuran said as he restarted the game.

"Wow! Are these your children Don Leigorne?" A woman asked , dressed in an a purple strapless ball gown with black and silver lace and large sequined appliqué.

The don smiled proudly. "Yes they are my off springs Dona Anastasia…" He replied formally.

"Ciao Ciao Dona Anastasia~!"Shirayuri greeted flashing her a was wearing a beautiful white ball gown while her brothers are wearing black and white tuxedo.

"Pleased to see you here Dona Anastasia…" Byakuran said, kissing the woman's hand softly.

"We're honored with your presence…" Mukuro said, kissing the other hand of the woman softly.

Byakuran was getting bored and so do Mukuro. He missed killing people when he was younger. He was going to die out of boredom if he don't do anything interesting when….

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The guests panicked. Leigorne ordered to lead the guests ro a safe place. A group of guys dressed in a mafia suit was sabotaging Don Gesso's party. Byakuran quickly grabbed his siblings hand and lead them to a safe place. He took out two hand gun and tried to go back there when Mukuro and Shirayuri grabbed his arms.

"Don't go…" Mukuro pleaded softly.

"Don't go….Onii-san…"Shirayuri pleaded.

Byakuran flashed them a smile but it's not the smiles they are accustomed to . His smile was melancholic and sad. Shirayuri put her head down and let go of Byakuran's arm , trying to hide her tears. Mukuro didn't let go of him…

_It's now or never…._

_He's going to leave…_

_The feelings are still uncertain…_

_He doubts, uncertainty overwhelms him…._

_But…if he does come back…._

_He might be just a cold corpse on a coffin…._

_It's now or never… _

_The last goodbye…_

In one fluid action, Mukuro gave him a quick kiss on the lip , surprising the albino. After a while Byakuran blinked at his step brother, who was blushing madly.

"S-S-Shut….u-u-up… I-I…k-k-know….its….a-a-awkward…" Mukuro stammered.

Byakuran softly chuckled and patted him softly on the head. "I see you developed feelings for me Muku-chan…."Byakuran said softly.

"Me too… Ti Amo Muku-chan Ti Amo…"He kissed him on the forehead softly.

"See you later… I hope…"Byakuran said in a melancholic voice and left.

Mukuro cannot sit still. He wanted to kill. In that way, he might trigger something that will motivate him to kill more. He got up and assembled his trident and enjoyed it. He used illusions to fool those idiots and kill them mercilessly. He was on his _killing spree-insane mode_. His enemies cannot even hit him. He was having fun until…

"Watch out!"

**BANG!**

Mukuro opened his eyes. He didn't realize that he closed his eyes earlier. He wasn't hurt, someone had protected him. It was Byakuran. He fell on the floor unconscious. Mukuro's eyes widen. He didn't expect him to….protect him. Then Rage blinded Mukuro. He drag all his enemies in Hell. Literally. He found the nearest medical team and they rushed Byakuran to the hospital. Mukuro went with them. On 11:30 pm they declared Byakuran Gesso , the next leader and boss of the Gesso Familigia, dead. Mukuro felt there's a hole on where his heart should be. He had everything… except a heart.

* * *

_**Ok translations:**_

_**"Anata wa daisuki , iie, ashiteru dakara anata wa kuroshita..." (I like you , no , i love you , thats why i wanna kill you)**_

_**"Hahaha Baka Baka shee...na~ Muku-chan!" (haha that's ridicolous , Muku-chan!)**_

_**Ciao Ciao (Hello)**_

_**Ti Amo(I Love You)  
**_


End file.
